Thug Meets Thug
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Rui runs into Toga and wants to throw down. Toga likes JUMP.


**Title: **Thug Meets Thug  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Toganou, Rui  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** OOC? YES. But I like this pairing so leave me alone. No spoilers, really.  
**Word Count:** 1,113  
**Summary:** Rui runs into Toga and wants to throw down. Toga likes JUMP.  
**Dedication:** swinku- SEE I DON'T JUST TAKE FROM YOU ALL THE TIME? XD I give too! I give in crack and love!  
**A/N:** Haha these two are fun to write. Toga is so like "Meh, whatever," and Rui is so like, "GRRRR!" they'd balance each other out well. XD Though writing this as fast as I did probably doesn't do their potential justice. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

On any given day, Hashibara Rui honestly wasn't the kind of person you (or any sane person) would want to run into late at night in the middle of a dark and deserted street. Running into him on a day when he was already in a bad mood just made things even worse, and if you were the one who'd actually bumped into him first because you were too busy reading your new manga to notice him right there in front of you, then you'd better be ready for an all out, drag-down no-holds-barred fight. 

Lucky for him, Toganou was always ready for a fight.

Or a nap, depending on his mood.

He was versatile like that.

"Huh?" Toga grunted, when the linebacker's slightly narrower frame impacted with his.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Rui snarled on instinct, and when he looked up, became even more pissed off than he already was because it was one of those Deimon bastards who was in his way and wasn't that just the perfect way to end an already shitty-ass day? "Get outta my way, Deimon!" Rui hissed, and glared menacingly.

Toga didn't move, but rather, cocked his head to the side a bit and studied Rui, like he was trying to remember something.

Rui instinctively felt his hackles begin to rise. "The hell is your problem?"

"Oh… it's you. Zokugaku," was all the lineman said when he recognized Rui after a second or two of blinking, and who the hell did this punk think he was, answering a senpai so casually like that?

"Yeah, it's me! The hell do you think you are, bastard?!" Rui demanded, and rose to his full height (even though it ended up being just a little bit shorter than Toganou's anyway).

Rui frowned to himself at that and didn't remember the younger boy being this big the last time they saw each other, though granted, he hadn't really been paying attention since Deimon's shitty linemen weren't any of his concern in the first place.

In the meantime, when Toganou heard the linebacker's question—really, this guy kind of reminded him of Kuro because they both seemed to get really worked up over the smallest things—he simply sighed and thought to himself that he didn't really feel like fighting right now, because he'd just gone to the convenience store to get some curry pan and some chips and some chocolate and his weekly manga anthology and wasn't actually out at this time of night to prowl around looking for fights, regardless of what some people might have thought about him given his disposition or appearance.

He had food and he had reading material and as far as he was concerned, that was all he needed right now. Jyuumonji called him the kind of simple-minded idiot who got less and less motivated to do anything the more comfortable he was at any one given time.

Which, Toga supposed, wasn't wrong, considering that he was absolutely content right now and had no desire to throw down with Hashibara, despite the fact that the Chameleon was kind of being a douche to him for no real reason.

So instead of answering Rui's challenge with a low-voiced "Huh?!" and similarly rising to his full height so that they could start throwing punches, Toga simply said, "Toga."

Rui blinked.

Not the answer he was expecting maybe, and so he inadvertently stole Toga's line when he said, "Huh?"

Toga just closed his new issue of JUMP and tucked it under his arm. "You asked who the hell I thought I was," he explained, and pointed to himself. "Toga."

Rui couldn't believe this idiot. "Are you retarded? That's not the right answer!"

Toga was pretty sure it was the right answer, but he didn't know how good a school Zokugaku was in terms of academics and stuff like that, so he didn't press it with the linebacker in case that was a sensitive topic with him or something. However, that didn't give the freshman very much to work with in the end, and so he just ended up not saying anything anymore.

He blinked at Rui instead.

Rui glared back. And waited. And glared some more. Waited a minute or two longer. And then, when he lost all patience, threw his arms out and screamed, "Oi! _Say_ something, dumbass! I'm in a fuckin' bad mood and I had a shitty-ass day and so I don't have time to waste standin' around waiting for you to try and get your brain started just so we can fight."

Not really a nice thing to say, but it at least gave Toga something to work with.

He reached into his bag and produced his box of Kinoko no Yama chocolates. "Here," he offered the other boy, and the gesture made perfect sense to him because whenever he was in a really bad mood, Kuro or Monji would usually offer him a snack and he'd be fine again afterwards.

Rui, however, clearly didn't understand the concept of comfort food. "The hell?"

"For your bad mood," Toga explained, and waved the chocolates at the smaller boy with a shrug. "I got takoyaki chips too, but I ain't givin' you the whole bag, so if you want some of those we're gonna have to share."

Rui looked at Toga to see if the big idiot was making fun of him or something.

Toga only continued to hold out the box of Kinoko and while he waited, absently wondered how Kurosaki-kun was going to get out of his latest fix back in this week's JUMP magazine.

They stared at one another.

And after a minute, Rui huffed in frustrated disbelief and slumped, apparently having lost the energy to fight while looking at Toga's idiotic expression. He reached out and snatched the box of chocolate biscuits though, because like hell he was letting the asshole get away scot-free after slamming into him in the middle of the street and then showing him absolutely no respect. "You're a dumbass," he couldn't help but add after a beat, all surly-like.

Toganou shrugged—still feeling kind of content, all things considered—and figured that he'd been called worse things before.

"So," he said after a minute, and reached into his grocery bag for the takoyaki chips, "Do you like JUMP?" He popped the package open.

Rui eyed him suspiciously.

Toga held out his chips.

And then the older boy sighed, because this bastard was clearly crazy (like the rest of his damned team), before giving in and taking a handful of chips. "Yeah," he admitted as he popped them in his mouth. "I like JUMP."

Toga grinned. "Cool."

**END**


End file.
